Harry Potter and the Heir of Six
by Harry P. 4545
Summary: Harry gets new powers and falls in love with Hermione in fifth year
1. Summer with the Dursleys

A/N My first fic, so I'm not that good at writing stories.  
  
J.K. Rowling owns everything except Cabela.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter and the Heir of Six ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 1 Summer with the Dursleys  
  
Harry Potter was in his room staring out the window, three nights before his birthday, wishing he was at Hogwarts. The first weeks with the Dursleys were nothing joyous, but they were the usual cleaning the house, clipping the weeds in the garden, getting beat up by Dudley, and screamed at by Uncle Vernon.  
  
He would be asleep at 2:30 in the morning, but he had just woke up from a terrifying dream of Voldemort killing everyone he cared about. He stayed up because he figured he would get no more sleep that night, so he just sat there waiting for Aunt Petunia to scream at him to cook breakfast for her poor, starving Dudy-kinns.  
  
"WAKE UP! UP! Get down here and cook Dudy-kinns breakfast! ", screamed Aunt Petunia through the door of the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry screamed back through the door. He put his clothes on and hurried downstairs to cook Dudley his breakfast. He cooked breakfast then hurried outside to do his daily chores. The next day passed quickly, then it was the night before he finally turned fifteen.  
  
It was 11:59 and when it turned twelve suddenly....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please Review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N My first cliffie!  
  
It's short but the next chapter is going to be longer. 


	2. The First Four Heirs

A/N My first fic, so I'm not that good at writing stories.  
  
J.K. Rowling owns everything except Cabela.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter and the Heir of Six ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 2 The First Four Heirs  
  
Puff! Harry was in a gold room with four people standing in front of him.  
  
"W.Who are you?" Harry asked with an afraid look on his face.  
  
"We are the founders of Hogwarts, my dear boy." A man with red and gold robes said to him.  
  
"But that's impossible the founders died over a thousand years ago," Harry stammered out.  
  
"Yes, we died a thousand years ago, but you see us because you are our heir so don't be afraid." The man with green and silver robes said kindly.  
  
"Whose who?" Harry asked wondering who was which founder.  
  
"I'm Godric Gryffindor and to my left is my lovely wife Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor and to her left is Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, we are here to tell you about your new powers that you have."  
  
"You can do wandless magic, look through walls, fight with both magical and muggle weapons, you will be able to do anything to Hogwarts that you want change its shape, size, appearance, and even color you could make it pink if you wanted, and you can talk to all animals magic and muggle." Rowena explained.  
  
"Pink sounds like a nice color for the Slytherin common room, make sure you keep that in mind, and one thing Rowena didn't tell you is that you get my sword, the original guardian of Gryffindor house the Phoenix Emperor, and my personal room that is hidden in Hogwarts. In my room there are two more rooms the one on the left is a bedroom and the one on the right is a training room with all kinds of magical and muggle weapons in it." Godric included.  
  
"The Slytherin common room would not look good pink, so I resent that Godric. You will also get my sword and dagger, my sword is double pointed unlike Godric's sword and he doesn't have a dagger," Salazar said sticking his tongue out at Godric, "And in my personal rooms there is a also a bedroom but instead of a training room there is a potions room with every ingredient in it known to wizard. You also get my house guardian the snake."  
  
Rowena spoke up and said, "You get my wardrobe full of clothes that fit you, a trunk that has nine compartments in it, and my personal rooms which also has a bedroom, the other room is the wardrobe, and also the raven the guardian of my house."  
  
Finally Helga said, "You get my book on spells which contains every spell there is, and my personal rooms which also has a bedroom and a library twice the size of the Hogwarts one, you also get the badger my house guardian. And now I think it is about time we go, so we need to give you our knowledge and powers." They all touched Harry's temple and he felt power, wisdom, and calmness flow in him. Finally they removed their fingers and Harry felt a lot more power flowing around him.  
  
"Harry we have to go, bye." They all said at the same time.  
  
"Bye!" Harry said as they disappeared. And then Harry found himself back in his room on 4 Privet Drive only to here another puff.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please Review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N This chapter is longer than the last one, hope you like it! 


	3. The Other Two Heirs

A/N My first fic, so I'm not that good at writing stories.  
  
J.K. Rowling owns everything except Cabela.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter and the Heir of Six ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 3 The Other Two Heirs  
  
Harry was in another room only this time the room was red. Harry looked up to find one very old man in front of him instead of four people.  
  
"Hello Harry, my name is Merlin," at this Harry looked awe- struck he just found out he was the heir to the founders of Hogwarts and he is heir to Merlin, too.  
  
"Hey M.Merlin," Harry finally got out after about ten minutes of shock.  
  
"Harry, I'm here to tell you about the powers you get from me and the things you get, too. You get more wandless magic powers; more fighting skills, which you really don't need, my castle above Hogwarts, and my golden phoenix named Mountain King. Now I will give you my powers and knowledge, and you will be able to do whatever you want to my castle, and you will also get my book on magic. And to get to my castle there will be another compartment on the trunk the founders gave you." Merlin explained in one long breath. Merlin touched Harry's temple like the founders did and Harry felt more wisdom and power flow in him. When Merlin was done they said bye and Harry found himself back in his room.  
  
Harry was about to talk to his new animals when he heard another puff and he found himself in a cobalt room with a beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
"Hello Harry, I'm Cabela," the beautiful woman said, "and I'm the first person with magical powers."  
  
"But, I thought that was Merlin," Harry stated.  
  
"That's wrong he is the second," Cabela said in as-a- matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"What do you have to do with me?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry, you are my heir," Cabela said with a chuckle, "your powers will be greater than all the founders, Merlin, Dumbledore, and Voldemort put together when I get done with you!"  
  
"Wow!" Harry said astonished.  
  
"Yeah, well I need to give you my knowledge and powers now," Cabela said impatiently.  
  
"But, how are you the first person with magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am Merlin's grandmother, that's how," Cabela said.  
  
"Okay, do I get anything special from you?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"It's good you reminded me, but anyway you get my castle which is the biggest one in the world, and it is next to Merlin's castle because I transported it there, and you get a lot of different animals such as griffins, phoenixes, lions, etc., etc." Cabela explained.  
  
"Okay, but how do I get to your castle?" Harry asked.  
  
"There's another compartment on your new trunk," Cabela said more impatient than she already was, "now I'll give you my powers."  
  
"Okay," Harry said. Cabela touched his temple and he felt so much power flow through him he thought he was going to explode. When she was done Harry found himself in his room again. He looked in his closet mirror and saw that he was no longer 4 feet 9 inches but about 6feet tall and that he was no longer scrawny, but a very muscular boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please Review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
